


Traditional Approach

by Dreamer_22



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Play, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_22/pseuds/Dreamer_22
Summary: After Jason shoots Penguin, Bruce calls him saying he has a way to get Artemis and Bizarro back. It's a lie.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Traditional Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another prompt I found on DCkinkmeme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1516030#cmt1516030
> 
> I recently took another prompt with Alfred and Robins that I've already started working on and I'm very excited for, so this is kind of a warm-up for that one, lol. I haven't really decided what I will do with this one, except for the next chapter. I have ideas though. If you have suggestions/things you'd like to see, you may leave them in the comments, but keep in mind, it's not certain that I will include them.
> 
> The rating might change. Tags will be added as we go along. Let me know if the tags were okay and if I forgot something! I would love to hear what you think!

“If you want to talk about it, fine, but I’m only here because you said you’ve found a way to bring them back. If you start venting, I’m gone.”

Bruce’s stare is dark and angry, but he nods sharply, waving for him to approach. Alfred is also present right beside him, who nods encouragingly, which can only be a good sign, so Jason does. He means it when he says that, if Bruce requires it, he’s willing to talk the Cobblepot thing out, but not before they get Bizarro and Artemis back. He’s only here because Bruce called, claiming that he knew the way, after all.

Once he’s close enough, suddenly, his wrist is grabbed and without a warning he gets dragged over Bruce’s lap. The shock of the unexpected move doesn’t let him react instantly, and Bruce, along with Alfred who has swiftly approached, quickly grab each of his arms and cross his wrists at the small of his back.

“What the fuck—!” he cries out in shock.

“I’ve had enough of you disobeying and betraying my trust, Jason. This stops here.”

He struggles, but they already have firm grips on him. He uselessly kicks his legs as Bruce holds his wrists steady for Alfred to tighten a zip-tie around them.

“What the hell are you two doing! Are you crazy, what—”

A firm hand -Bruce’s- presses firmly between his shoulder blades while the other pins down his wrists to keep him still. “Stay,” Bruce growls in a gruff voice as he maneuvers Jason into the position he wants, with his ass sticking out.

Then, he feels Alfred’s hands fumbling between his belt buckle and Bruce’s leg, unstrapping his belt and unbuttoning his pants before shoving them all down, along with his boxers, and completely discarded them! Now it’s Alfred’s voice that says, “Settle down, Master Jason. This is necessary. Your behavior needs to finally be corrected.”

It is obvious by now that he isn’t going anywhere and that struggling is futile, but even so, he doesn’t completely give up. He tries to turn his head slightly to glower at Bruce, but the way he’s being held, Bruce’s tight grip now at the back of his neck and his hands kept steadily in place by Alfred, he can only face at the side.

He gasps slightly when Bruce’s big hand comes settle over one of his ass cheeks. “For yet another time, you have proved that you can’t be trusted,” Bruce growls, hand slightly cupping. “Since every other approach has failed so far, this time, more drastic measures will be taken, as well as a more… traditional approach."

“Fuck you!” Jason shouts. “What—”

Without warning, Bruce’s hand disappears for one second, only to now come down on his ass with a harsh slap.

Jason yelps, jerking forward in shock at the sting, but he’s not going anywhere; he’s held firmly in place by the two of them. He’s certain this isn’t all of his force, he vaguely thinks, but he gets no time to process it, since another harsh blow lands.

“You have been asking for this. For punishment. For attention, basically. Since this is what you need, this will exactly what you’ll receive.”

Another slap, harder than the last.

“And if you’re going to act like a brat, Jason, then you will be treated like one,” Bruce declares, giving an emphatic squeeze on the sore meat.

Jason yelps, resuming his tries in trying to get free. “Go fuck yourself, you psychotic fucking—”

Alfred sighs, before leaning forward, one of his hands coming forward to cover Jason’s mouth, gently, but firmly. Jason’s eyes widen, as he uselessly squirms a bit.

“This is exactly the kind of attitude that needs to be eradicated, Master Jason. Now, please, stop squirming, and remember that this is for your own good.”

The next three slaps land over quickly, with a rhythm. Jason strains, coming into the realization that to his full embarrassment, a boner starts forming in. Even worse, he knows Bruce must be feeling it, since it’s basically against his lap, rubbing and lightly pressing forward at every slap his ass receives.

“You’re doing very well, Master Jason,” Alfred says soothingly. “Good boy, you even stopped fighting. Very good. Just a few more, now.”

Bruce keeps going with a few more. The slaps pause for a moment as Bruce’s hand moves to feel up Jason’s partial erection, giving a thoughtful hum. Jason blushes, doing his best to ignore how good it feels, the sting of the slaps and Bruce’s attention seemingly stiffening his erection even more.

A few more slaps land over his bare ass, his cries muffled by Alfred’s hand still keeping him quiet. Then, there’s a large pause before Bruce’s hand comes again, now maintaining a light touch, palm softly stroking from his thighs up to the sore ass cheeks and rubbing gently, almost comfortingly. It makes him moan lightly and, against his better judgement very lightly push up against Bruce’s hand (he immediately regrets and wishes Bruce hasn’t noticed).

“Alfred will take his hand away now,” Bruce drawls, as if not to startle him. “You will not speak unless you’re addressed. You will not move unless you’re instructed to do so. Nod if you understand.”

Reluctantly so, Jason nods, and Alfred’s hand is removed. He breathes heavily through his mouth, head hanging forward. He’s then pulled up on his feet, groaning and wincing a bit at the ache on his bottom. The two men take his arms and guide him towards the stretcher of the infirmary. Jason follows, limping a bit and feeling a bit dazed and fuzzy for some reason, as if he’s just woken up from a dream.

The zip-tie is removed. His jacket and armor are also removed, and Bruce takes his arms and lifts them up so that Alfred can also relieve him from his top, leaving him completely naked.

“Please, lie down on the stretcher, Master Jason.”

Jason isn’t sure what makes him obey the order, but he does as he’s told. He’s got no other choice. Immediately, his wrists and ankles are tightly shackled in the straps. Perhaps he could get out if he tried hard enough, but right now he’s completely exhausted, let alone watched. He can’t see them, since the movement is behind him, but he hears noises, footsteps and quiet talking.

He jerks a bit in surprise as all of a sudden, his ass cheeks are firmly squeezed by Bruce’s big, calloused hands. Those hands start massaging the sore areas, rubbing some sort of cooling lotion on the area, and, in all his embarrassment, Jason can’t help but repeatedly sigh and moan in relief as this keeps going.

“Good boy,” Bruce praises him, presumably for staying still during the process, and gives one last, firm squeeze, at which Jason does give a little protesting yelp (this just seemed unnecessary). “We will now unstrap you, Jason. You will follow our instructions. If you struggle, we will have to sedated you. Is that understood?”

Jason can do nothing but nod.

He feels hands unstrapping his wrists and ankles. “Now, Master Jason,” Alfred’s voice comes again, “On your hands and knees, please.”

Jason obeys, the relaxation starting to fade again.

“Bend your waist a bit.”

He blushes even more as he’s being arranged into the asked position by hand lightly pressing at the small of his back, forcing him to obey and stick his ass up and out. Bruce comes forward and tangles fingers through his hair again, using the grip to lightly lift his head up.

“Eyes on me.”

Jason lifts his gaze up to angrily and defiantly meet Bruce’s steady stare. He then feels Alfred approaching as well and putting something around his throat; _a fucking collar,_ he realizes as the cold metal touches his skin. Bruce’s satisfaction is unmistakable when it locks around his throat.

“The collar is to ensure you will safely remain where you should be,” Alfred explains.

Then, Bruce’s large hand slides from his hair to lightly scruff him. “You can stand now.”

Jason winces a bit at the sting on his rear as he awkwardly gets off the stretcher. He imagines it’s still bright red, despite all the aftercare.

“Face the wall, please.”

Jason stands straight, doing as he’s told. Four hands then take his arms and guide them behind his back again, where his wrists are cuffed in classic, high-security Bat-cuffs. Jason shivers as they lock in place.

“Turn around.”

When he does, Bruce closes the space between them and attaches _a fucking chain_ on the small hook at the front of his collar. The bastard might look stern with a first glance, but Jason feels his nerves boiling, knowing very well that there is huge satisfaction behind this subtly smug expression.

“Alfred will now escort you to your new accommodations, for the time being,” he announces. “Cause no trouble, or you will receive trouble.”

And with that, he leaves.

Alfred, with his usual official expression, as if there is nothing at all weird about this whole situation, holds the end of the chain and lightly tugs. “Please follow me, Master Jason.”

Jason has no choice but to do as he’s told, blushing wildly at the humiliation of being forced to walk behind Alfred like that, completely naked, restrained, collared and leashed like a dog.

“Alfred,” he tries reasoning with him as the butler leads him further into the cave, to places Jason has never stepped foot on. “Alfred, please, come into your senses and let me go, this is insane!”

“Not at all, Master Jason,” Alfred politely disagrees, not even turning to look at him. “This is all for your own good, you see. You might not quite understand it right now, but you will, in time. Unfortunately, even I have to admit that you have gone way off the handle, sweet child. You need to understand that there will be consequences for your actions.”

“Consequences?” Jason yelps, yanking in his bonds to draw back his attention. “Like this pervert getting me naked, fucking spanking and imprisoning me against every law? Are you out of your mind?! How is that even logical??!”

“It makes perfect, sense, actually,” Alfred casually disagrees. “You have been acting like a spoiled and at the same time neglected child, Master Jason. What you secretly crave for is the paternal attention you didn’t get from Master Bruce, since the tragedy of your death took you away from us. This includes an inner need to be disciplined. We are planning to fully attend to your needs and help you look the truth in the eye.”

Jason doesn’t say anything, because his jaw is literally hanging open at how insane every word that comes out of Alfred’s mouth is.

“Ah, here we are.”

The cell is nestled between the rocks, with glass wall instead of bars. There is one bed, toilet and sink, and a narrow shower chamber. The glass door opens automatically, and Alfred enters first before gently pulling him inside as well.

“Would you kneel on the bed, Master Jason. If you please.”

Jason frowns, but does so. Alfred then approaches him and unfastens the chain. He rolls it in a coil around his palm before gently caressing a few black strands back from Jason’s forehead and placing a kiss there.

“Try to get some rest, Master Jason,” he advices, stepping to the door. “Tomorrow morning, we will officially begin the procedure!”

“Wait!” Jason yelps, squirming a bit against the solid cuffs. “Won’t you get these off?”

“Oh, I am afraid not, Master Jason. Those stay right where they are, for the time,” he smiles at him as the glass door closes and secures. “Sleep well.”

Alfred gets out of sight, and soon, the lights of the cell go out.


End file.
